


If I Could Only Say the Words

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a story could be told from a Christmas tree’s point of view?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Only Say the Words

If I Could Only Say the Words  
By PattRose

 

Summary: What if a story could be told from a Christmas tree’s point of view?  
Warnings: None  
Genre: Slash if you look really hard.   
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2226

 

I don’t have a name, I’m a tree, in a huge Christmas tree lot with lots of other trees. All of the other trees are huge and full, I’m not. I’m sparse, is the word that might best describe me. Some of the people that walked by called me meager and skimpy. So, if I was to have a name, it would be lonely. Everyone that comes to this lot passes me by without a second glance. I wonder what will happen to me if no one chooses me. I sure wish I could ask someone. It’s a real worry. The large trees have been telling me terrible stories about what will happen to me. They seem to take great joy in teasing me every day. 

Here come some more people and of course they walked right by me. All of them. I wish I could speak so that I could say hello and wish them a happy season. See? I’m a happy tree, if someone would just give me the chance. 

Wait a minute, there are two men standing in front of me and they seem to be looking at me. They aren’t looking at the big one behind me, just me. Oh, how I wish I could talk to them and tell them what a good tree I could be for them. The darker of the two men seems quite happy with my appearance. He keeps telling the lighter one that I’m perfect. I like this dark human. The lighter one is undecided, although he looks like he could be talked into it. I see something between them. Oh, the dark and younger one loves the large and older one and the older and larger one loves him back. I might have a chance. I could be perfect for the first time in my life. 

The large one is called John and the smaller one is Dorian. Good, now I can think about them with names attached. John is telling Dorian that I won’t be large enough for the apartment. I don’t know what that even means, but Dorian just got done telling John that I’m perfect again. He said that I would look so great once I was decorated. 

I think I might have a chance, here. John is thinking and he’s smiling at Dorian. I just know he’s going to give Dorian his way because you can tell he’s just that crazy about Dorian. I could understand the attraction. Dorian is shorter, but built quite solid and his hair and dark face are lovely. His personality matches his face and hair. Just an all-around lovely person. I’ve never met anyone this lovely before. Gosh, I hope they choose me because if they don’t, I’ll never know any more about John or Dorian. 

I see John smile and brush his knuckles across Dorian’s cold, pink cheek and I knew I was in. They chose me. Do you believe it? Who would think I would ever find a home. Now Dorian is talking to the man that owns me and asked if I could be put in a pot. He wants to plant me once the season is over with. Dorian is wonderful and John is quite nice too, for going along with this idea. My owner lifts me up and puts me in a big pot. Then he fills me with dirt. I sort of feel like I’m back home again. I like this feeling of the dirt around my trunk and it sounds like I’m going to be planted somewhere. I’m so excited about getting to my new home. I’ve heard all of the other trees laughing at me as they left and telling me I was going to be used for firewood. Wow, I didn’t like the sounds of that at all. I’m not going to tease them when I leave. I like to believe I’m a bigger tree. I even have a sense of humor sometimes. 

John picks me up and puts me in the back of his vehicle. I think they’re called trucks. Anyhow, Dorian tells John that he’ll ride in the back with me so I don’t fall over or out of the truck. Didn’t I tell you what an angel this man is? I was right. Come to find out they borrowed the truck from a co-worker so they could pick up a tree. 

Dorian is sitting there holding on to me and then he begins to talk to me. I mean, like I’m a person or something. It’s wonderful to hear his voice and have him connect with me. So, I decide to relax and listen to him. 

“You’re going to be so happy at the apartment with me and John. It’s a great place and there is a ton of space for you and the decorations. And once Christmas is over, we’ll plant you down in the parking lot. I’ve always said we needed something green to look at and make us feel good all year long. I think you’re going to be just perfect.”

John drives up and stops the truck. When he gets out, he kisses Dorian on the lips. Yes, I knew they were in love when I saw them. But now, I’m sure. John lifts me up and carries me into the building where I would guess they live. They had to go up the stairs because John said I wouldn’t fit in the elevator. That’s a funny word, isn’t it? I wonder what it is. 

John sets me down and opens up a door to a house with lots of windows and light. Oh boy, I think I’m going to love it here. I already do. John sets me over in a large area that has nothing around it and Dorian tells him that’s a great place for me. I’m officially home. It’s a large home with lots of light and happy sounds. 

Something makes a noise and John picks it up and says hello to it. I wonder what that is. He’s talking to it, but I don’t know why. And for some reason, Dorian seems to be a little upset about it. When he sets that thing down, they start to argue. Dorian doesn’t want John to leave and John says he has to go in to work. John tells Dorian to start decorating me without him. Dorian doesn’t answer him and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. 

John looked at me and then looked at that thing he was talking to and then he got his coat back on and left the house. Where is Dorian? Where did he go? 

Suddenly John walks through the door carrying boxes of something and Dorian follows him into the house carrying more boxes. John tells Dorian he’s sorry and will hurry home as soon as he can. Dorian pulled him down for a kiss and tells him to be careful and John leaves again. 

This time, Dorian starts opening the boxes and I see what it is. They are decorations like they have on a few trees at the lot. Dorian is going to decorate me. I’m so thrilled. But why isn’t Dorian. He looks sad. Why would he be sad? Does he want to only do this with John by his side? I don’t know much about humans, but I do know that this one isn’t happy. I wish I could tell him to wait for John. I wish I could reassure him that I’ll still be here when John gets back. 

I wonder what he’s doing and why isn’t he decorating me? I’ve been waiting so long, I can’t wait. It’s almost like he understood what I was thinking. He came over and stood next to me and started to decorate. Then the room was unexpectedly filled with music. I’ve heard music before because they played it down at the lot all the time. This was very nice music and much softer and kinder to listen to. I now have some decorations on me and am listening to music while Dorian does it. He’s jumping around the room in time to the music. He’s smiling now and seems much happier. Do you suppose it’s the jumping around or just the music? He does seem very happy, that’s for sure. 

Now, he’s singing along with the music. He has a lovely voice. I wish John could be here to hear it. He’s missing out on the entire thing. He won’t see Dorian jumping, singing or just all around happy. 

That thing made a sound again and Dorian picks it up this time. He talks for a bit and then hangs up, wearing a huge smile. I missed something. He also stopped decorating me which upsets me, but after all, I’m just a tree. 

Dorian is doing more of the jumping around like crazy and singing loudly this time. The song is about Santa Claus is coming to town. Whoever it is, he must make Dorian very happy. 

The door opens and John walks in and smiles at his love, jumping and singing. He walks over and kisses him again. This time it lasts a long time. Dorian finally asks him why he’s home and he tells Dorian there was nothing more important than Dorian and the tree. Wow, John really likes me. Dorian is very happy to see John home and begins to take off John’s shirt. Why would he do that? 

John is laughing now and tells Dorian that they need to get me decorated before he gets called out again. I still don’t know what that means, but at least John puts his shirt back on. They are very cute and I really enjoy sharing this home with them. They seem like good company. 

I’m not lonely anymore, so I’ll give myself another name. My name is Happy Tree, because I am totally happy. 

John and Dorian both sing with the music and John keeps taking kisses from Dorian. Dorian doesn’t seem to mind, though. Before long, John puts something on top of me. Dorian says it’s a Star. I wish they knew I could hear them. I wish they could explain some of these things. 

Now, John puts a string of lights on me, just like they did on some of the trees at the lot. Before long, John plugs me in and I begin to blink in different colors. John and Dorian both sit down on the sofa and begin kissing once again. Boy, those two really love to kiss a lot. Oh, they must be tired, they are laying down on the couch. Wait a moment, what are they doing? Okay, it’s time for me to look out the window across the room. I don’t want to see John’s butt. 

What a lovely scene outside the window. Light snow is falling and it’s building up on the wood outside the big glass door. It’s so pretty. Looks cold. Boy, I bet those other trees are cold. But not me. I just stare out the door and think happy thoughts for quite some time. 

I finally look over and see John and Dorian getting dressed again. I’m glad. If they knew that I could see them, they would have to change things drastically. John walks over to one side of me and comes back with a square item. I wonder what that is. John then stood back from me and started clicking the box and a light keeps flashing. I wonder why he’s doing this. Oh well, it makes him happy. He’s smiling and now he’s got Dorian in front of me and he’s clicking the box at both of us. John keeps telling Dorian to smile. Dorian always smiles, so why would he ask him to do that? 

Now, Dorian is clicking that box at John in front of me. They both seem to be very happy. I know, I am. 

That noisy thing happens again and John groans. He picks it up and says very little and frowns. So much for the smiling John I just talked about. 

John gets away from that thing and tells Dorian that they need to both go on a call. They’re both putting their coats on, so it must be outside. They start shutting lights off all over the house, but they leave my blinking lights on. They seem to be leaving and I’m okay with that now. They will be back and they will sing, jump and smile some more. 

I still can’t believe they picked me, so I plan on being the very best tree, ever. They won’t be sorry they chose me. Now, I just stand and relax because the house is filled with blinking lights and it’s very calming and pretty. Yes, I am Happy Tree and soon John and Dorian will be back and the house will be filled with lovely sounds again. 

I love it here. I wish all of the big trees could see me now. 

The end


End file.
